


The World Ends With You-The secret Weeks

by EveningEve



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: F/M, Female Characters, Hate to Love, Missions, Original Character(s), Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Sex, Reapers, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-08-09 02:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16441685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveningEve/pseuds/EveningEve
Summary: There are two weeks Neku refuses to talk about, at least what exactly happened. Especially the first week of the two due to the Gamemasters at that time and his partner during this week are the main reasons why he doesn't lose a single word.The other week however is an entirely different story.[You thought you had your end after three weeks? Sorry Neku, but the game keeps going for two more weeks for you now... At least in this Fanfiction]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE!
> 
> Not all the characters used in this fanfiction are belonging to me! Not even all the OCs used in this Fanfiction! They belong to someone else and I only have permission to use them!
> 
> In this chapter this applies to these following OCs:  
> Kaito, Lamitorez
> 
> Just so you know! And now... Enjoy!

The 4th week. He couldn’t believe it. He was still stuck in this game-The Reaper’s Game.  
Neku sighed after getting up. This time he woke up in a crowd. People everywhere, yet barely anyone who was able to see him. Yet he knew-Another week, another game. Why did he still put up with this? It is getting old. Couldn’t the Reapers just rank him high enough so he could get his second chance and meet his newfound friends? Or do they see some merit in having him to go through the game over and over again? He couldn’t tell.  
Fact was-He was stuck another week and had to play once more. And he expected it to be finally over. Surprisingly … No, not surprising at all, he had to attend his fourth week.  
The first task is to find a partner he can form a contract with to make sure he survives. It had to be someone trustworthy. Yet there was no one he could really trust, or so it seems to him. Besides, how is he supposed to find out who is trustworthy and who is not. He had to form a pact on trial and error this time didn’t he?  
He should head to the place where he met Shiki first. Maybe there-  
“Hey, you!” a feminine voice was screaming behind him. The spiky haired stopped dead in his tracks and turned around.  
A girl was staring at him. Very serious. Her hair was long, made into two pigtails, and had a brownish color. Two red ribbons held her pigtails together. Her eyes had two different colors-One eye green and one eye blue. Her clothes were simple-Red shirt with a white tie and a short, red skirt, white socks and some red shoes. She looked normal… At first glance at least. Yet Neku was sure with one thing-If she stared right at him she had to be a player.  
“You need something?” he asked while looking at her. Yet he did not even have to answer as she right away screamed:”You, me! Contract, now!” Contract? Is she making a commotion for that?  
Well, he was in search for a new partner but this was happening a bit too fast wasn’t i-  
“Hey, I asked you something! Yes or yes!?” What about ‘no’? Yet she was willing to make a contract right away. Why not taking the chance and agree to it? As annoying as she seems, he needed a partner and this happening fast worked in his favor. Better faster than slower.  
“Yes” Neku answered, yet sounding a tiny bit annoyed. And so, the contract was made. Just out of the blue. He knew nothing about her yet that was nothing which mattered to him right now. For now, he had to put his trust into this girl. Hopefully she doesn’t disappoint.  
“Nice, already a partner!” she yelled excited. “And first try! That’s amazing! Oh, by the way. Name’s Cherry! And who’re you!?”  
“I a-“ he was about to answer but the girl interrupt him in the middle of his sentence:” No no! Let me take a guess! Hmm… Phones, is it!?” ‘Phones’? Why does she start calling him THAT out of all names she could’ve chosen?  
“No” he replied, his voice taking a slight more annoyed sound. Great, what kind of partner is that? Neku is slowly starting to regret this isn’t he? “My name is Neku, Neku Sakuraba.”  
“Dang it! Not even close! And I thought I had it! So… Neko it is?”  
“Neku.”  
“Neko?”  
“Neku.”  
“Neko?”  
“You’re doing this on purpose aren’t you?” he sighs. “Don’t accuse me for that! I am not!” Cherry replied in a pouty voice.  
“Are.”  
“Not!”  
“Are.”  
“Not!”  
“You a-“ but before he could continue their phones rang. A message, the sign of the first mission. And from another Gamemaster. Let’s see what this one has in store…  
Neku looked at his phone as a message plopped up.  
“ _Get to 104. Then cause a perverted scene. For today you will be visible to EVERYONE there, so don’t worry. 30 Minutes. Fail and be raptured, then erased~_ ”  
And after reading through it the timer on their hands appeared, ticking down to zero slowly but surely.  
Raptured? This gamemaster seems to be a very special one… One of a kind. And Neku can already tell… He is not enjoying this at all. Yet it was a mission. Hopefully his partner-  
“Already!? This Gamemaster sure knows how to have fun!” the girl exclaimed excitingly. “You think some Reaper will watch us Neko!?”  
“First, it’s Neku! Second, this mission is not fun at all! Aren’t you embarrassed!?”  
She shook her head. “No. Now c’mon! We need to finish this! At once!”  
‘Phones’ sighs. What choice did he have? Besides, he could think of no one who would do this mission as he heard someone else saying:”Yep, I am sitting this one out.”  
“Alright, alright. 104 is not far from here so let’s just hurry.”  
  
Arriving at 104 within not even a minute Neku turned to Cherry to directly face her. “The message said to cause a ‘perverted’ scene while we are visible” he repeats. The brown haired nods. “Nothing easier than that! Just grope my breasts!” she suggested loudly with a smile.  
The male looked shocked at his partner. “What!? Are you insane!?”  
“They didn’t specify what! So just do it! That should cause enough of a scene!”  
“I am NOT going to grope your breasts!”  
“Do it for the mission!” she yells as she buttoned up her shirt, revealing some melons which are covered by a white bra. Instantly the spiky-haired looked away. “C’mon!”  
“Don’t you have any shame!?” he yelled back at her, slightly upset.  
“No! Why should I!? Now grope ‘em!” she yelled even louder, more pouty sounding.  
A few people had already turned to the scene. While a few were looking away, mothers covering their children’s eyes and other males wished they were in Neku’s position the Players were yelling at each other for a few minutes, not even realizing the timer had disappeared during that time.  
At least not until Neku took a look at his hand, seeing no timer anymore. Without gazing at Cherry he showed her both of his hands-No timer found. The mission was complete.  
“Aww man ,why!?” she sighed yet buttoned up her shirt again. “Disappointing. Next time when we have such a mission I’ll force you to grope them!”  
“Just shut up!”  
What kind of partner did he bump into this time? This is even worse than the time he teamed up with Joshua… Or at least it starts out worse.  
May he survive this week.    
  
“Excuse me!? What the fuck!? Whose idea was this!?” Kaito yelled out loud after receiving a message-Until the seventh day they were not allowed to erase more than five players. Yet his case was very special as he only had a limit of four players. This Reaper basically enjoyed the Reaper’s Game as he could just let his sprees do the talking and erase a massive amount of players with the Noises he was able to create. Or, if allowed, let his axe do the talking. He took his job seriously yet at the same time had fun doing it.  
A blond girl stood right next to him, tilting her head in confusion. “What’s the matter?” she asked. “The limit Denki! The fucking limit! And why can I only erase four players throughout the first six days!?” the male Reaper yelled louder, sounding more upset the more he thought about it.  
Yet this caused the female Reaper to be more confused than necessary. “You ran out of erasers or something?” she asked.  
The partner of the male Reaper was assigned to was not the smartest. In fact, Denki was the most stupid Reaper there was. She didn’t erase anyone throughout her time as a Reaper let alone knows how to create Noises. She has potential yet her stupidity holds her back as she cannot even control her powers. Kaito once asked the Composer why she wasn’t erased yet which only had one reason-Denki is too entertaining to erase, so she sort of had a free pass within the Reaper circles without even knowing it.  
“No! This limit is annoying!” he answers, trying to sound calmer this time though. His partner had no fault at this so there is no need to let it out on her-On someone who doesn’t even get the Reaper’s Game. “Who’s the Gamemaster this time!? I wanna have a word with them!”  
“Gamemaster?” Denki asked confused.  
“You know, the ‘special’ one during the week?”  
“Oh! You mean Etsu and Lamitorez!” she answered, looking like she had a face of realization right now.  
“Wait what!? There’s two!? And to top it off THOSE two!?”  
She nodded. “Yeah. They are in charge of this week.”  
“That explains why so many are supposed to be alive! Darn these two!”  
Etsu and Lamitorez were a strange Reaper duo, mainly known for their perverted deeds. And almost any Reaper being there long enough knows what this means if they are the Gamemasters… A six day orgy.  
“I shouldn’t but… I feel sorry for this week’s players already.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE!
> 
> Not all the characters used in this fanfiction are belonging to me! Not even all the OCs used in this Fanfiction! They belong to someone else and I only have permission to use them!
> 
> In this chapter this applies to these following OCs:  
> Kaito, Lamitorez
> 
> Just so you know! And now... Enjoy!

It was a bit darker than usual when Neku opened his eyes. A new day… And this means a new mission.   
At first he couldn’t see anything too clearly, the light wasn’t bright enough. It took a few minutes to adjust to. But when he adjusted himself to it he couldn’t believe his eyes as they went down. There was Cherry. Right where… Where…   
“What are you doing!?” he yelled as he oushed her off, better said made her mouth release his mem- Wait what!?   
Cherry fell backwards, rubbing her head as she sat up. “Ow! Why!?”  she yelled.   
“Why!? Do you know what you are doing right now!?”   
“Yes, taking your virginity!”   
“I didn’t agree on it and I totally will not!”  
“I don’t need your permission!”   
“Who said-“ but the spike haired stopped as soon as his partner showed a message which seemed to be sent to her exclusively. It wasn’t a mission, but it did read something unpleasant.   
“ _With this message the Gamemasters declare that Neku Sakuraba lost his right to stay a virgin. So go ahead and please yourself with his cock!_ ”   
What? What the-!? “What!? Are you kidding me!?” Neku yelled loudly. Why… Just why!? And Gamemasters? What is going-   
Suddenly another rmessage plopped up. The mission! Finally! Maybe now he-   
“ _Do not interrupt a player named Neku Sakuraba and his partner fuckign each other. You can watch if you want, but if so find their location first. They are forced to have sex today. No time limit._ ”  
The male player shivered. Are they serious!? Just who and what are these Gamemasters!? And why did they pick him out of all players!? Why is that even a mission!?   
While Neku tried to calm down Cherry read the mission herself. He decided to look up for a moment… Only gulping. That… That face… That face looked way too happy! And these eyes are shining more enthusiastic than they should!   
“What a mission! Let’s give it our best shots! Maybe some Reapers will even appear if we do, okay!?”

“This is bullshit!” Kaito yelled as he slammed a hand on the table, making the table shake heavily. While this Denki was eating some ramen next to him, her 34th bowl by now.   
“I swear, when that’s done I’ll tell the Composer straight in his face that this week’s bullshit!”   
“How if you do not even know the Composer’s identity?” another feminine voice spoke right behind him. The male Reaper turned around yet seemed to have jumped up for a short moment. “Mamori!?” he asked a bit surprised.   
Mamori was a fellow Reaper yet she barely showed herself around Shibuya. She was either erasing players in the background or watching at Shibuya from afar. Sometimes she wasn’t even present at all yet she never said where.   
“Nice to see you too” was her only response to Kaito before sitting down next to him. Then she potted Denki. “Going out with her again?”   
“Hey! Cannot leave Ki alone! You know that she gets lost easily! And when she does we’re all on!” the male responded, only making the brown haired female Reaper giggle slightly.   
“Yes yes. I understand.”   
“And you!?”   
“Enjoying the few day offs.”   
“Seriously!? You like this!?”   
“You could say that. Besides, we need to save our energy for the final day.”   
The male looked questioning at her. “Final day?”   
She nods. “They don’t intend to not erase the players. If so the Composer wouldn’t have picked those two out for this week. But if they want to have their fun… Let them have their fun until then.”   
“Fine fine” Kaito sighed while turning to his bowl… Empty of ramen. How- Wait a moment!  
“Ki! Quit eating my food!”   
Yet this causes Denki to only look confused at him while still slupring as Mamori let out a sigh at this sight.   
“I’m just glad it wasn’t the Composer’s bowl.”

“Aww, looking at them just arguing about today’s mission is booring!” a red haired female with Reaper wings pointed out. “We did say that they are forced to!” “Patience dear, patience” the male Reaper next to her said. “We gave it no time limit so they may take their time. “   
“I know but you know how impatient I am when it comes to sex Lamitorez!”   
“I can see it more than clearly Etsu. But sometimes it’s the best to wait. I for one have a great feeling with this.”   
“Well… At least someone can wait then. But I sure can’t! If I could explode I-“   
Yet the male interrupted her right away by putting a finger on her lips. “If you are so badly after a little session I can help you with that” he said seductively, making the female blush right on the spot. “It might pass some time.” She only nodded as a response yet her eyes said how badly she wants to. At least someone knows how to calm the bomb down.

“No! I sure won’t!” Neku yelled once more, making Cherry’s pouty expression even worse. “It’s the mission!” she yelled back.   
“I know that and I’m now forced to do ‘that’ with you but I won’t enjoy this!”   
“Your cock speaks a different language” she suddenly brought out as he noticed her rubbing it with her bare hands already. No warning, nothing. Just rubbing.   
Her partner was about to ask what this is about yet he couldn’t as he found himself soon in a panting mess the faster she rubbed. This is bad! Very bad!   
But just when he thought it couldn’t get worse… It got worse as she puts his member straight into his mouth while looking up to him. Her head moved up and down, her tongue all over his cock while moving. This all happened too fast. Way to fast! Couldn’t she at least say a thing!? Besides… Why does she put effort into this!? Does she want something to happen!? Something outside of forcing him into this because it’s a mission!?   
He should ask questions later! Focusing on… This was more important now wasn’t it? Neku couldn’t ask anything anyway as his pants got worse and worse, louder and louder. If they were visible people outside of the location would probably hear him by now. Just the thought of it was embarrassing. And who knows… Maybe Players already gathered around them and did it themselves. Just the bare thought wanted to make him die in embarrassment. The fact that Cherry became faster and faster made it even worse and worse… And ended up with him releasing liquids right inside her mouth. He couldn’t believe it. He couldn’t believe it. He… Literally couldn’t believe it. He did it. He… Did something unthinkable. And with a girl he knew for maybe one day.

“A... Are we done?” the spiky haired panted as his partner pulled out, swallowing the last bit. Yet this one shook her head as she pointed at it-His member being still hard. Very hard in fact.   
“No way! Besides, you are still a virgin until I’ve put it inside of me!” she quickly explained as she sat right on top of him now. He looked up to her, quiet shocked. What was she doing!? Willingly on top! Isn’t she even ashamed!? Like, at all!?   
Her… ‘Entrance’ was rubbing his cock, as if she was teasing him now. Or tried. Whatever it was called. On top she made it wetter and wetter the more she rubbed it there. Also her upper area was uncovered. Revealed in fact. And he saw it, saw it right above him while they were bouncing up and down. Up. And down. In an equal rhythm all this time.   
How long does she want to take!? Urgh, it’s up to him there isn’t it!? Well then…   
Out of nowhere Phones decided to sit up, looking up to her with an annoyed face. “Okay, that’s it! You had your fun! Now let’s just get this over with!” he said just as annoyed before shoving it in all at once.   
His partner asked him to not do so and to put it in slowly yet he didn’t seem to care. He shoved it inside her all at once, making her let out a scream. Now she’s done! So done!   
And then, as if it was a mechanism, Neku started thrusting. As hard as he could apparently. He was just annoyed and heard her moaning yet also screaming a bit in pain. Normally he would feel sorry but he couldn’t take it right now. He just had to get this mission over with already! No matter what!   
Soon Cherry’s screams turned into pure moaning pleasure though. She was soon begging for more, commenting how good he felt. And then moving.. .Alongside him? Well… She tried to keep up but somehow she had problems, a bit at least. It was odd to say the least. She was annoyingly energetic yet this… Seemed to… Exhaust her?   
No, his mind is playing tricks. Or she is good at acting. There was no way. And there was also no way that he would feel that good. The mission. It’s only for the mission. Nothing more. Nothing less. Just the mission. Just the-  
Yet before a warning he shot out some of his liquid, filling her up once more. This time in her lower area though. His partner let out a loud moans while holding tight on him now, as if she was about to drop down. She was gasping already yet didn’t look like she was complaining nor regretting it. The opposite.   
“W… We are done, right!?” Neku slightly gasped himself while looking at Cherry with a rather serious face. Yet this one shook her head after she calmed down.   
“Gee, your cock is still hard! We need to calm it down first! Okay!?”  


	3. Chapter 3

_“Why are you in the game!?” Neku asked a tiny bit upset while gasping heavily. It was over, finally over. Cherry didn’t rest at all despite slowing down in between sometimes. He did not know why nor did he really care. All he wanted was an answer. “You just keep going and going and aren’t even waiting!? What are you hoping for!?” “M… Me!? I’m hoping for nothing!” his partner only answers. “I’m just carrying out the missions the Gamemasters give us!”_  
“Right… Juuust carrying out the missions. Without telling me. Just like that.”   
“What!? If I did talk to you about it you would refuse!”   
“How do you want to know? We only know each other by one day, not more. I’m trying to trust you but you make it impossible.”   
“You act like I have done something horrible!”   
“You sort of did. Mission or not. Rape is rape.”   
“Do you think this is fun for me!? You think I enjoy this!? I enjoy this as much as you do!”   
“Very doubtful. The effort you-“  
“Look, I’ve got my way to deal with this game and you have your way. I’m just your average girl. Nothing more and nothing less. I don’t want to be erased yet so if we both don’t want to be erased we have to play along and that’s all I’ve been doing. I want to get through alive for now. Alright?” 

The talk he had with Cherry was a bit odd for Neku’s ears. He couldn’t put his finger on it but something about Cherry seemed a bit… Odd, to say the least. Well, why would she lie? She had no reason to. Neku was a player like she was, so why should she try to do so? They were no enemies. They were partners! They need to work together! They need to cooperate! So-  
Oh who was he kidding? It was impossible to cooperate with Cherry for some reason. She was a bit annoying yet she didn’t seem like the type who had bad intentions. In fact, he wouldn’t be surprised if her intentions were pretty innocent. Yet she has never shared them in any shape or form. Ever. All he could do is guess yet who was he to judge? She revealed little about herself. All he knew for now was she was an ‘average girl and wants to get through this game alive’. He won’t pry any further if something brings out bad memories if she talked more about herself. Yet… The wording was out of place. Who’d refer themselves as ‘average girl’? Not someone who acts like Cherry, that’s for sure. While she did not seem out of the ordinary there was a little something which-  
  
“Neku, are you listening!?” a female voice yelled loudly, waking the orange haired male up within seconds. He was lost in thoughts again. Besides, he didn’t really check where he was in the first place. Did he get into his thoughts that deep? Could that be even possible? Oh well, he might better see.  
Not a big surprise-The Scramble Crossing. The usual place. A classic.   
The spiky haired turned to his partner, staring intensively at him. “Something on my face?” he asked yet she shook her head right away. “No no no! Far from it! Check your phone!” she said.   
“My phone? Why? I heard no sign of a mission-“   
“That’s because you were daydreaming! Well, I dunno why and for what reason but it must be quite the daydream because no matter what I did you didn’t wake up like at all! I got lucky just now that you-“ and there she keeps talking.   
Neku sighed. Of course. One sentence turns into an essay. So while she is talking why not check the phone as she said? She is busy after all so he shouldn’t receive any stupid comments from her side about the mission now should he? Alright, taking the chance!   
He opened his phone, spotting a text. So she wasn’t lying. Some message was already sent. But if it was the mission… Who knows with these Gamemasters. They even made it that his partner had a free rape to take his virginity and turned it into a mission in the end. They were not predictable while seeming to be the biggest perverts in existence. More trouble if anything else.   
  
“ _Hello Players! So we see you’re still doing healthy, great! This is very important for the mission we gave to Neku and his partner again. You are free to watch and do whatever you want. Don’t worry, it’s simple Neku so you better read carefully-Go to the building where the Wakai Company is located. Everyone in Shibuya knows where it is so there is no need to explain. Enter and have some wild sex in the office of the boss, got it? And make sure someone watches you two. Sigil is set so you are visible for this mission. No time limit so enjoy it for as long as you can!_  
Now, good luck!  
The Gamemasters”  
  
W… What was this? Now they start to address him DIRECTLY!? Are they serious!? They are serious with this aren’t they!? This just can’t be can it?   
Then he looked back at his partner, slightly shocked. She realized and stopped talking yet smiled lightly at him. “So you read? Good!” she told him. “Since we are the only two who can do the mission we should hurry there right away!” “Hold up hold up hold up! We should first talk about this!” ‘Phones’ stopped her before she could even grab him and drag him off there. She looked at him as response, a bit confused.   
“Talk about what? You read the mission didn’t you?”   
“Yes, but we should plan this better. You are aware that the building of the Wakai company is hard to enter, right?”   
Wakai, a common name in the ears of someone living in Shibuya. The Wakais were a successful family, a big company working in many countries worldwide, their main seat being in Shibuya itself. Everyone talked about them in some shape or form and whatever happens to them everyone is guaranteed to know. Even Neku is.   
In fact, lately he heard from sources that the family was having a rough time. Last year the wife of the current head of the company died and just recently it seemed to have hit his daughter if he overheard it correctly from people on the streets. He didn’t really care as if they are probably themselves some ordinary family but his ears of course did not escape from these news. Besides, ever since the murder incident on the wife of the CEO he had increased security drastically.   
However, these apparently couldn’t save his daughter as this one seemed to have finally died from her illness she carries on since her birth and was not cured from ever since. Every doctor who had to treat her redeemed it as not being able to cure, from what he knows at the very least.   
Much more Neku didn’t know nor needed to know. Not like he would encounter a Wakai in the first place. Even throughout the mission it seems very unlikely now doesn’t it?   
“Oh that? You do know we are not visible until we enter, right?” Cherry commented on Neku’s remark after a tiny bit of thinking. “So we should be fine. And if not, leave it to me. Okay!?” “Leaving it to you? Why should I?” he asked her, a bit suspicious.   
“Oh just let me handle it! I know my way around such people!”   
He sighed. He had no other choice had he? She would just demand on it. “Alright alright. You win.”   
“Great! It’s not far from here, nearby the mall at 104. We’ll be there in a flash! Now hurry! We need to get this mission over with!”

In less than five minutes both had reached a giant building. This was the main building of the Wakai company. It was quite large. Larger than most building in Shibuya. Did they have that many workers they needed to keep busy alone inside Shibuya? Or why is it that big?   
Neku couldn’t tell. Besides, this is the least appropriate time to think about such things. The mission is superior and after this he won’t have to deal with any Wakai related things ever again on a personal level. Yet there was one thing slightly bugging him… His partner. She seemed hesitant to enter at first as he was about to enter. When he noticed he turned back to her. She only seemed to look up the building for a few moments, yet then shook her head and ran right to him and both entered the building.   
For Neku’s surprise they weren’t spotted yet. No one was at the entrance. He expected at least some shape or form of security there, not emptiness. Were the rumors he heard even true?   
“Welcome to the central seat of the Wakai Company!” Cherry suddenly greeted him with a bright smile on her face, as if she had something to do with it. “Large isn’t it!?” “I never doubted it would be small y’know” Neku only commented. “Besides, don’t act like you are an expert. We are both stra-“    
“Now hold it riiight there! That’s not true! I know I should’ve said it earlier but I know my way perfectly around here! I can even take you to the main office so this won’t be a huge problem!”   
“You know this place!? You’re kidding, right!?”   
Cherry shook her head. “Do I look like I’m kidding!? I’m serious!”   
“And how would YOU know such a thing?”   
“Oh. Well… Uhm… I was here for more than a few times already.”   
“You were here? How come?”   
“My… Father is working for the company and I sometimes visited him. That’s how.”   
“You visited him during his work?”   
“I was one of the few who were allowed to do so for reasons, okay? Now, you want to get this mission done or not?”   
“Y… Yeah.” No arguing this time. She seemed to be dead set when it came to these missions and so was he partly. He had to do them after all if he wanted to survive so there was no way around them. As shaming as they were. As much as he hated them, missions are missions.   
And then without a word he followed his partner, slowly but surely. She didn’t seem to take her time, in fact seemed a tiny bit excited. As thought. Maybe she lied when she said she wouldn’t enjoy this. Of course she would. Otherwise there would be no effort put into any of those acts now would it? It just seems a bit odd to think she wouldn’t with that much effort. Did she lie? It was always a- Oh what was he thinking? Is that something to do when you want to trust your partner? Something seemed fishy but maybe Neku was just being paranoid about it. Besides, he never forgot Mr. H’s lesson for the game-To survive you need to trust your partner. Nothing less. And for now he had to put his trust into Cherry.   
  
Besides, she didn’t seem to lie when it came to knowing the building. She knew it perfectly. She did say she was there more often so it only made sense that they would arrive in the office of the CEO in no time. But strangely, the door wasn’t locked. Yet no one was in there. Odd.   
When the girl saw this she sighed in relief. “He is on lunch break” she mumbled yet loud enough for Neku to understand. This one sighed. “One less obstacle down but… You do remember what the mission said, right?” he pointed out. His partner nodded while turning to him. “Of course! Make people watch!” she replied.   
“Yeah, we basically have-“   
“Wrong!” she said while pointing to the giant window in the office and running right to it. “If we leave the door open as well as have some sex in front of the window we surely make someone watching!”   
“You are not ashamed of anything, are you?”   
“Do it for the mission! Simple! No shame allowed! Now please Neku! Do it for the mission! Pretty please!?”   
Another sigh. He didn’t like this, not at all but he had no other choice did he? Mission is mission and as annoying as her begging is sometimes she wasn’t completely wrong… Sadly. Means… Another round of torture.   
“Yeah, yeah. You got it. Let’s just make it quick before I die in-“   
Yet he had to say nothing more. It seems like Cherry had already pulled her panties down as well as uncovered her breasts by buttoning her shirt open and leaned clearly with her front against the window.   
Her chest was pressed against the window, clearly visible to people down there if they decided to look up. Her butt was spread open, revealing her lower area in plain sight for him. Before he knew it something rose quickly. … She was annoying but she was still a female so he wouldn’t have the easiest time controlling it, as much as he hated to admit.   
He kept staring for a few moments, noticing it getting slightly wetter already. Not to the point of dripping wet but it seems like him staring at the exposed part already was enough.   
“P… Please, put it inside my pussy!” she started to beg now. “I want to feel that cock again! N… Next time we do this however I promise to-“ She wants it? She gets it! Because he made her interrupt herself by shoving it inside her right away and making her let out a loud moan. She even moaned louder than she was during their first time together. Probably because someone will hear them and then catch them if no one is looking up. The sole thought made Neku already wanting to die in shame again and-  
No! It’s solely the mission! Just the mission! He needs to forget about it for once, as disgusting as it is for him, and proceed! Even if he will die in shame quicker than being erased! … Huh, maybe that’s the plan of the Gamemasters-Killing him without even moving an inch. Perfect plan! But then again… Why him? Was he a celebrity among Reapers due to previous participations? Or… Did someone talk? Or did these Reapers even stalk him?   
Who knows. He will get his answers eventually yet not right now. He had to keep his focus on the thrusts he was making.   
At first Neku started slow. Very slow. This alone was enough to make Cherry moan loudly however and make her move slightly against the window, her breasts moving up and down while being pressed against the window. She leaned heavily against it, as if she was afraid to collapse already, yet kept moaning. “More! More!” she creamed moaning. “Please do me faster! Neku! Pretty please!”   
And as if it was a command he was moving faster, thrusting more and more per moment. She was pressed heavier against the window per thrust yet didn’t seem to mind as she let out more moans and proceeded by yelling out his name multiply times throughout this all. Her insides were technically clinging on him and her juices were flowing out of her, not wanting to stop anytime soon.   
While thrusting she asked him to do a few things. For example playing with her breasts and nipples. He told her he wouldn’t want to but every time she mentioned that it is for the mission he went ahead and played with his partner’s breasts from behind-he squeezed them, groped them and even went so far to play around with her nipples for a bit. This only turned her on more, to the point she dripped wetter than before, her moans becoming louder and she even decided to move along at some point. It looked like she shook her butt in multiply motions. Yet it seemed to work as he moved faster and faster. Damn it! If this keeps on he might just go ahead and… And…   
But before he was able to give out a warning he came right inside of her. All of his liquid released itself right in there. Her moan was loud, very loud. While this she tried to keep herself standing as she leaned more against the window and gasped heavily.   
“Th… There. We’re done, right?” Neku asked, gasping just as much yet only received a shaking head from her partner. “No way we are! You are still-“   
“W… What is going on here!?” a second male voice suddenly interfered. Both gasped quickly and froze in their position they were currently in at the moment. This was… Emberassing to say the least. Yet someone watched so the mission counts as done, right?   
Both partners turned to the male voice quickly, only seeing a man with a stern face in front of them. He looked quite young and very well built. He wouldn’t have problems to take Neku down within seconds, that’s for sure.   
“How did you teens even get in here!? Let alone why are you having sex in my office!?” he asked both of them in a very dark tone. Then he turned to Cherry and looked at her closely.   
“Hey, would you look if someone’s talking to you young lady!?” he shouted louder. “Show me your face!”   
“L… Look Sir, we can-“ Neku wanted to interfere yet the man didn’t seem to let him. “You better shut up right now! I wasn’t talking to you, I was talking to her so you better keep out of this!”   
“Y… Yes.” Then the spiky haired turned to his partner. She was… Avoiding the man’s gaze let alone didn’t seem to want to show her face. It was… Turned to the ground, barely visible by the shadow it had. The man at least couldn’t tell. He tried to get a good look at her but she kept turning away.   
“Did you listen!? Show me your face while I’m talking to you!”   
“You… Promise you won’t scream?” Cherry then finally spoke up, very quietly however.   
“I’m already screaming young lady!”   
“N… No, I mean… Scream in… Disbelief.”   
“Disbelief? Why should I-“   
But this is where the man stopped. He looked at Cherry’s face very closely, freezing right where he was. His eyes were frozen in shock, so was his position. She tried to look straight at him and did yet… More ashamed of herself instead of having her usual smile. They both were in odd positions. Very odd positions.   
Silence filled the room for various minutes until the man finally gulped and spoke up:”H… How did you- It can’t be.”


End file.
